


The First Casualty

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's The Law challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Casualty

It was Albus Dumbledore who brought him the news, before a newspaper could, and who took him to his office, where Remus could pace.

"No," he said.

"I am sorry Remus," the Headmaster said, imperturbable calm.

"There just sending him Azkaban!"

"You don't think he deserves it?" Dumbledore asked carefully.

"Of course he deserves it. I just—I want to ask him…"

"There is no 'why'."

"In the Muggle world, everyone gets a trial."

"In the Wizarding world we are at war."

Remus sat heavily in the Headmaster's visitors' chair. Weren't they fighting to uphold the principles of their society?


End file.
